Many sport fishers fish from a stream bank or from a shore using a personal fishing rod equipped with a fishing line and a reel. After putting a fishing line into the stream or body of water from the bank or shore or at other times while fishing, a sport fisher may want to prop up his or her fishing rod with a rod holder so as not always personally having to hold the rod.
Sport fishers have been known to use rocks, stones, logs, branches or other natural features to function as a holder for the rod. Sport fishers have also been known to carry various types of holder apparatuses separate from their fishing rods with them in their fishing kit to use as rod holders.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fisherman having a fishing rod that has a rod blank that is hollow from above the grip area and through the grip area with a kit to modify the fishing rod and equip it with a compact, lightweight, and readily accessible rod holder storable and carriable within the hollow lower portion of the rod blank for selective use during a fishing event that is more convenient and easier to use than prior art rod holders.